Walking Through Darkness
by phooykazooi
Summary: Fighting blindness, Team Rocket, and a disagreeable, irritating Dusknoir stuck in my body, I am NOT enjoying my Journey. Rated T because of paranoia. MOMENTARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

"What's up?"- _speaking_

_Hello all! The first few chapters are to explain what Soul is like and how she tries to get around her blindness._

_Now, I do not know what it is like to be blind and I am mostly trying to learn by walking around with my eyes closed and trying to hear where people walk and follow them (I learned my lesson but I'm sill, stupidly, going around with a blindfold or something on)._

_If you have any information, please PM or Review so I am more informed. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except for some characters. I will not be specific about who my OCs are so, if you (points at you) try to take someone-even as little as a name!- tell me first. Or else I'll sick Yu on you._

_Yu: Hell no._

_Me: This is MY fic and I can make you run around in a tutu singing the "I Love You" song that Barney sings. So don't push me!_

_Yu: …_

_Me: }:)_

**Chapter one—**

**Hello, creepy stalker-boy**

"Hey, Soul!"

I groaned softly and didn't answer, turning on my side and tried to ignore the boy who called me. No such luck.

"Hey," Ethan said, prodding my back with his hard, muddy shoe, "wake up. The Professor wants to see you."

I swatted at his foot, mumbling, "I don't care. Go away."

He chuckled. "Marill, if you'd please."

"Marill!" she chirped happily.

A strong burst of water soaked my head and shoulders. With a yell, I quickly sat up, shaking my head like a dog. Water dripped from my hair and face and I stood from my spot on the ground, and lunged at Ethan.

I got a face full of dirt instead.

Ethan was now behind me, laughing his head off.

Growling, I rose and, once again, pounced at him. He danced away from me trying to stifle his laughter; my fingers grazed his shirt but I didn't fall this time.

"You'd better hurry," he sang, jumping out of my reach again. "He said it's ur-gent. And you know how Professor Elm is when he's angry!" I had he feeling was wriggling a finger in my face.

I stopped my futile efforts at catching my friend; he was too quick. Glaring, I turned on my heel and marched to the place I was napping, snatched up my sunglasses and stalked off to Elm's lab, ignoring Ethan's snickering.

I'm Soul. I live in New Bark Town, a small town with a decent school and nice homes. Everyone here knows each other, which isn't odd or anything because there are a total of thirty-two people. Ten, including Ethan and me, are kids. Well, Ethan and I are the oldest: I'm thirteen and Ethan is fourteen.

In two days, Ethan is going to leave this town with his new Marill and start on his journey. In a week, two kids are going to leave. In a week and three days, another one goes. The others are either staying for a while longer, or are too young to leave. I am one of those few who are not able (or cannot) leave. Due to my being blind, everyone thinks I won't be able to go. But eventually, even if I have to sneak out, I'll leave.

Just you wait.

Eyebrows raised I asked, "What are you doing?"

Next to Professor Elm's laboratory, there is a large house that is connected to the lab. It is the professor and his wife and kids live here. Between the two buildings, there is a small, damp, and without a doubt, dark alley. Unless you know what your looking for, there is no way you will find that tiny, damp alley way.

Apparently, someone knew what he was looking for.

A man was in that alley, I only knew because I heard someone muttering under his breath and came to poke my nose in someone else's business; it's the funnest (and best) thing I do. The man stopped talking abruptly and I faintly heard a shuffle of movement.

He didn't answer and I could feel him staring at me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes (even though he couldn't see them through my dark glasses) suspiciously and returned his piercing gaze- I'm sure I wasn't looking too far off; even though he made little movement, I still heard where he was.

He made a noise that could easily be mistaken for a growl and marched my way. "What I'm doing," he hissed, and I realized the man wasn't a man at all but a boy, and now that I was hearing him clearly, he couldn't have been older than six or seventeen, "is none of your business. Now leave."

I could feel the heat of his glare, though it probably would have been more effective if I could actually see him. This I was thankful for. So, just to piss him off, I planted my feet firmly on the ground and said, "Bite me." I suppressed the smirk that was trying to creep its way to my lips and continued, face serious; "There's some creepy kid in a dark, abandoned alley that hardly anyone notices, muttering under his breath. If that doesn't spell 'SUSPICOUS!'" I spread my arms wide, hands splayed, "in big, bold, red letters, I don't know what does!"

Oh, I wish I could see his face right now!

The totally unsuspicious, creepy, stalker-boy stalked closer, his feet making barely any noise. He grabbed me by the shoulders (me protesting by kicking him very hard in the shins and flailing, hoping to hit his face and break a nose or something) and literally kicked me out of the alley.

I yelped when he sharply kicked me, causing me to land painfully on the ground, face-first and out of the alley. Luckily, my arms protected my face from the dirt and concrete and I wasn't too scratched.

Snarling like an Ursuring, I leapt to my feet, clenched my fists and was _this _close to jumping on him and ripping his hair out, but the Professor stopped me. "Soul," Elm called from behind me, voice laced in confusion, "are you okay?"

I was tempted to tell him of the boy outside his window, but decided against it. If anything was to cause that boy bodily or emotional harm, I was the one who was to do it.

Hee, hee, hee.

"I'm fine, Professor," I told him, trying to hide the sudden evilness that longed to make itself known. "Just tripped on a bug, is all."

"Okaaay…? Uh, anyway, I need you to come inside for a minute, Soul. Follow me please."

I followed Elm into his lab, lifting my middle finger to the alley, hoping the boy was peering this way.

I'm pretty sure I heard him roll his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I still do not own Pokémon

.

Chapter Two

Leaving New Bark

I followed Professor Elm into his lab, thankful for the fact that the assistants clean the lab frequently.

"I've got something to ask of you, Soul," Elm said, sounding sheepish. "A friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, lives near Cherrygrove. He e-mailed me a few minutes ago and told me he has an egg that needs to be delivered." A breeze ruffled my hair and I wondered which window was open.

"So," I said, "I'm going to get it and give it to you?"

"Pretty much."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "So I'm a delivery boy."

"Well, technically, delivery girl."

"Whatever."

He chuckled. "So you're going?"

I uncrossed my arms and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Let me go get a Pokémon for you." He turned and began walking to the back room but stopped and asked, "Is there any specific Pokémon you would like?"

I shook my head.

Elm scurried off to fetch a Pokémon. A few minutes later, he came back and handed me a Pokéball. Its smooth surface was slippery and it was small.

"Just press the button in the middle to open it," he explained.

I nodded and turned. Then, a question popped into my mind. "Sir? Does my mom know I'm going?"

"Don't worry, she knows exactly where you are going. Oh! Let me add my number in your phone." I took out my cell phone (My Pokégear is supposed to arrive tomorrow) and he snatched it from my hand, and said loud and clear, "New number." The phone beeped and a female voice said, "Please state the new number." Professor Elm cleared his throat and said, "Elm," The phone beeped again. "524-874-5894." It let out three long beeps and the voice repeated this information. "Correct," Elm stated.

Did I mention it's voice activated?

"Here you go." He handed me back the phone and I pocketed it, turning and leaving the laboratory.

I was passing the alley when I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. I shivered and clutched the pokeball to my chest. It felt like someone was watching me- scrutinizing my every move, every detail. It wasn't Creepy-Stalker-Boy, (I don't know how I knew, I just did), and it creeped me out.

Then, the feeling was gone.

Swallowing, I continued, listening carefully for anything suspicious.

Unfortunately, when I'm nervous, I'm an even bigger klutz than normal.

Klutz plus being blind equals embarrassing trouble.

I stumbled on my own foot, and fell. While I was falling, I reached out and grabbed the nearest object: a box. It was leaning on the wall in front of the laboratory. But this wasn't just any box; oh, no. It just HAD to have five more boxes stacked on it! All filled with something very heavy. How do I know? They tumbled on me.

The poke-ball got knocked out of my hand and opened when it hit the ground.

"Grrrrrrr…" That was me by the way, it was muffled, but came out clearly. I struggled to get out, but stopped when a sharp pain jolted through my body from my back, right between my shoulder blades.

"Dile?" Oh, yeah, I forgot the pokemon's out. Judging by its voice the pokemon must have been Totodile, one of the starters at Elm's lab.

"Hey," I said to it, "can you help, please?" I asked it, voice muffled by the boxes.

It shuffled its way to one of the boxes and tried to pull it away. It didn't work. It only accomplished getting a box digging into the back of my skull and adding pressure to the one on my back.

"Okay, you're no help! HEY! Kid in the alley! You owe me for not telling on you! So come here and help before I'm crushed!"

I waited for a painful five seconds before asking the pokemon to see if he is still in the alley.

"Tch." Oh, nevermind! He's still there! "Why should I help you?"

"Um, because I didn't tell the professor you were here?"

He didn't answer but a moment later I felt one of the boxes being lifted. With a grunt, he let it fall to the ground. My back was now free, but the box on my skull rolled to replace its comrade and I resisted the urge to fidget; that might make it worse. He lifted that too. I wriggled free of the two on my legs and stayed sitting on the ground for a moment, rubbing the back of my neck and grimacing in pain.

"Thanks" I muttered. I stood and brushed myself off, adjusting my sunglasses and smiling awkwardly. "Uh, I've got something to do, so… Bye! And thanks for helping me!"

I moved to walk away, but the boy grabbed my elbow in an iron grip, right where the pressure point is. "When you saw me," he said, voice low like he was afraid of someone listening in, "what did you hear?"

I glared at him. "Let me go." His grip tightened and I winced from small but noticeable pain.

"I won't ask again." It was a threat.

"I don't care."

A tense silence followed. I could feel his anger rolling off him in waves. I knew it was a bad idea to anger him like this, but I do _not_ like being threatened.

"You will tell me what you heard. Even if I have to beat the information out of you."

I smiled pleasantly. "Too bad I didn't hear anything."

After a long and tense(r) silence, he growled and released my arm. "You should be careful of who you pick your fights with."

I flexed my aching arm, grimacing. "It's a problem I have. Can't help it. Besides," I shrugged and turned away from him. Then grinned and looked at the boy. "I seem to attract some kind of trouble from some kind of source.

"Come on, you overgrown lizard. Let's get going." I turned and began walking, once again, to the exit of New Bark Town telling the blue croc of our mission.


	3. Chapter Three

"What's up?"- _speaking_

"_**What's up?**_"_- Me. Usually in (parenthesis)._

Chapter 3-

To Mr. Pokemon's We Go!

Luckily (or un-luckily) for me, all of the Pokémon in Elm's lab knew I was blind. This Totodile, which I call Tyro, is male and is easily identified. How? Like most Totodile that I have read about, he has an upbeat personality, however Tyro is much more mellow, more relaxed and layed-back.

Scratch that. He's just plain lazy.

I like him the most.

I just finished explaining our **"**mission**"** (note the quotations) and was almost to Cherrygrove with Tyro leading the way when I was roughly rammed to the ground by something. It didn't really hurt, I was only surprised, so I knew it must be weak and be easy to take care of.

I hit the ground with a thud and a grunt, my sunglasses flying off my face. What hit me, I have no idea. I just know that it was a _bad_ mistake.

The unknown Pokémon shuffled away from me. It growled with a high-pitched voice when I stood, brushing myself off and scowling.

"Sentret!" It snarled and I was hit – again. This time, however, I was (slightly) expecting it and was able to keep my feet on the ground instead of the air. Before it had a chance to leap off and attack again, I dug my fingers into its fur and pulled it away from me. The creature squirmed (Sentret, I reminded myself. I had traced a brailed picture of one in a book) but I still managed to slam it to the ground.

It squealed in pain and scratched my hand, its small claws digging into my skin. I released it and quickly moved back, listening intently for if it might try and jump me.

The Pokémon didn't disappoint me. It moved slowly and sluggishly, but it moved nonetheless. Panting, the normal-type ran toward me, obviously meaning to try and cause me _some_ kind of physical harm. Unfortunately, it did just that. While it was rushing at me, I tried to figure out how far away it was from me. I misjudged the distance and jumped away too early; it was able to do change its direction and tackle my leg.

Said leg buckled under the force and the dirt and ground welcomed my face with an, oh, so lovely embrace.

Pissed and aching, I grabbed the little nuisance by its tail – the Sentret whimpered – and threw it in some random direction. A loud thump and slight rustle of leaves informed me that I threw the thing against a tree. It obviously a weak tree (I mean, come on, it _shuddered _when I threw a _Sentret_ against it!) and I briefly hoped I hadn't hurt the fluffball _too_ bad. I didn't hear anything, so I assumed it must have passed out. Or was dead. I dunno. Well, there's only one way to find out.

Cautiously, I slowly limped in the direction I heard the tree, stopping to ask Tyro for help to lead me to the Sentret and to find my glasses. He led me to the, indeed, fainted Pokémon, and waddled away to find my glasses. I groped around for the body, which I found quite easily from the breathing of the fainted Sentret, and placed a hand on where I thought was its chest; its body is so small I actually had my hand on its whole front side.

It was still breathing (THANK YOU, GODS!) so I picked it up and gestured for Tyro to lead the way to the small town, after taking the glasses and patting his head.

Without a moment's hesitation, he growled and stomped forward. It wasn't very hard to follow the croc, the grass may have muffled his heavy footsteps but they were still easy to pinpoint and follow. Besides, I have years of practice. Ethan's helped me practice, knowing that I did not want to be underestimated or pitied. Besides, it was fun to hear people's reactions when they find out I'm blind.

While walking, thoughts wandered through my mind, centered mostly around this tiny Pokémon in my arms. What do people do to the wild Pokémon they encounter? Do they just _leave _itafter a battle? What about the Pokémon? It's weak, unconscious and just _left_ there! If I EVER meet someone like that, I'm gonna – nah, can't kill 'em; I'd get sent to prison. I'd just beat his/her brains in.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- o_O

"Nurse Joy?" I called, wondering if I was just talking to empty air.

Clicking heels and Nurse Joy's overly sweet voice greeted my ears. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?"

I tried not to visibly flinch from her voice; it was so chipper! "Uh, this Pokémon-"

She interrupted before I could say anything else. "We'll take care of it, just put it in its Pokéball and we'll heal it for you."

"But-"

"It will take about an hour or so, however, so you'll have to wait for a while."

"It's not mine!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It was injured when I fought it and it fainted, I couldn't just _leave _it out there, unconscious, so I brought it here to see if you'll be able to heal it then set it back out when it wakes up!" I panted.

"… So it isn't yours?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then out!" Her voice had lost all the happiness and chirpiness it held only a few minutes ago. Now it held anger and irritation.

I blinked in confusion then opened my mouth to protest (angrily, I might add). However, right when I opened my mouth, the evil nurse yelled "SECURITY!" Almost immediately, two pairs of hands grabbed me by my arms and dragged me away. No matter how much I kicked and screamed, their tight holds would not relent and they literally threw me out.

I landed painfully on my bottom, holding the Sentret to my chest protectively. Tyro was thrown out too, and he collided painfully with my bruised leg. I yelped and reflexively kicked the poor guy off my throbbing leg, apologizing after. Then, I stood up and cursed loudly.

"Let's go," I snarled. Tyro obeyed happily.

We walked along Route 30, my angry words and expression keeping most of the trainers at bay. One kid, an energetic new Trainer challenged me but I only shoved out of the way with a snarl and marched onward.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- o_O

Tyro and I were struggling to escape from one of the many mud pits I managed to get us sucked into when the sleeping bundle of fur in my arms was no longer sleeping. Sentret yawned and stretched itself in my arms. It abruptly stopped, I felt it stiffen in my arms, then it squealed and bolted for the hills. Or, trees rather.

Well, that takes care of that.

I shrugged and continued wading in the deep mud, Tyro hanging on my shoulders.

Eventually, we made it to hard ground and the Big Jaw Pokémon dropped from my shoulders and led me away from the mud holes and to Mr. Pokémon's home.

I knocked on the door three times and took a step back, making sure my glasses were straight.

Seconds later, the door opened and a man's voice greeted me happily. "Come in, come in!" he said and stepped away from the door to make room for me. "Ah, you must be Soul!" I nodded. "I am Mr. Pokémon," he grabbed my hand and shook it with such enthusiasm my shoulder was bobbing up and down and kept bumping the side of my head.

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet you, Soul!" he continued.

"S-s-same," I stammered, wishing he'd let my arm go.

Finally he let my hand drop and I rubbed and flexed it, making sure it still worked. "Uh, sir," I began, "You needed me for something?"

He snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Oh!" then left me standing near the door awkwardly twiddling with my thumbs. The sound of something BIG falling followed by an even louder curse came from one of the rooms in front of me. Glass shattered and something else thudded to the floor. Then Mr. Pokemon came stumbling back in the room, grumbling.

"Here it is!" He said sounding much happier. "Go on, take it!"

I warily reached out my hands and something was placed in them. It was light and oval-shaped, I found out as I ran my hands around it, eyebrows furrowed and head down, hoping to give the impression I was at least looking at the object. It was pretty big, at least a foot long and the diameter of two inches and had slight indents on its surface. It was warm.This must be the egg Professor Elm was talking about.

Mr. Pokémon laughed. "Well? What do you think?"

I didn't look up as I answered. "It's," I paused, trying to think of the right word. "Weird." No such word found. "I like it." I looked up at him.

He laughed again and even I smiled; his laugh is contagious. I looked back down to the egg in my hands. My smile faltered. I wish I could see this egg.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I blinked and hastily retrieved the phone, clicking the call button and said, "Hello?"

"Soul?" Professor Elm's voice sounded from the phone. He sounded worried, well, not just worried; frantic, jumpy, anxious.

Worried myself now, I asked, "Professor? Are you okay?"

"You need to come back to the lab. Now!"

Then he hung up. I said bye to Mr. Pokemon and rushed from the house, trying to get back to New Bark as fast as I could.

I had to slow down though; I tripped four times on the same root and almost fell on the egg several other times.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- o_O

I need some help with this. As I said in the first chapter, I do not know what it is like being blind so I need some tips. Did I do something wrong? How can I fix it next time? I need your help! Reviewing is the only way to do so!

…Or PMing me…

…

…

…Don't do drugs!


	4. Chapter Four

"What's up?"-S_peaking. _

"_(__**What's up)?**_"_- Me._

_What's up? –Thoughts._

And Soul does not have a pokegear yet (I don't know what one looks like and don't want to make anything up. Mostly 'cause I'm too lazy) it's the normal kind that flips open and closed and is purple with the inside covering light blue.

As much as I wish to, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Chapter Four-

Meeting Rivals

I jogged along Cherrygrove's roads, stumbling from jutting bricks and large cracks in the road. Tyro and I were covered in head to foot in thick mud from falling head first into the very mud pits I was trying to avoid. The big-jaw Pokémon led me straight into them, not caring about the fact that (starting today) I _hate_ mud. I think he likes annoying me.

The egg was wrapped tightly in a towel, tucked inside a hiking backpack Mr. Pokémon lent me after I nearly crushed it many times. The backpack was just as dirty as I was but the egg was safe and dry.

Anyway, as I tripped and skinned my knees and grazed my palms, I felt the same hair-raising feeling from the lab; the feeling that I was being watched. I winced and slowly stood up, trying to ignore the painful stinging and the cool blood slowly trickling down my torn knee-high socks.

"Ouch," I mumbled, deciding to wait for Tyro to catch up. I left him behind a few times and he sent many water attacks to slow mw down.

Goosebumps rose along my arms. He finally caught up, breathing heavily. I continued to New Bark, pushing the feeling to the back of my mind. The Totodile growled through his panting when I began to walk and nipped the side of my leg, tearing the sock's fabric and biting through the skin. I yelped and jumped away, scowling at him. Grumbling, I lightly touched the area, jerking my hand away and gritting my teeth when I felt a sharp sting jolt up my leg.

Jesus, he has sharp teeth!

"Tyro," I scolded, "we don't have time to wait! I'll move slower, okay?"

"Di." Thump. Did he just sit down? "Totodile di toda."

I sighed, scooped up the Totodile, regardless if he would try to bite me again, and continued on my way.

The unsettling feeling of being watched was still nagging at the back of my mind and it refused to be ignored.

I just stepped into the tall grass when I heard rustling a little ways in front of me. I automatically took several steps back, out of the grass and was holding my breath. Tyro had went rigid but wasn't making a sound. The grass rustled slightly again, and I was suddenly and unexpectedly shoved aside by something that came hurdling out of the stalks. I stumbled and tried to regain my balance.

The person who ran into me grunted, "Watch it!" and I recognized his voice instantly. It's the creeper!

"Hey, you're the one who bumped into me!" I retorted, placing Tyro on the ground and scowling.

He didn't respond. Instead he said, "I see you've got one of Elm's Pokémon." He scoffed. "You're too weak to even _think_ about owning one!"

I heard him click a button, and I suspected he wanted to battle. "I don't have time for this," I muttered and pushed my way through the grass. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have any of it. The boy released his Pokémon, and I grudgingly stepped out and away from the grass.

"Chika?" the Pokémon's chime-like voice greeted my ears in a question. It sounded a lot like a Chikorita. "Chikorita?" Oh, crap. Immediately, the professor's phone call came to my mind. Had one of the Pokémon at the lab been kidnapped?

I was unable to continue my thoughts, however. The boy shouted out an order to the grass-type: "Tackle!"

A moment later, after a slight pause of no movement, something slammed into Tyro with a grunt. It was alarmingly close to me so I moved back to give them some space.

My first Pokémon battle had begun and I had little to no idea what to do.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- O_o

Sorry it was so short, I got writer's block. The other chapters will be longer, so don't worry.


	5. Chapter Five

_Sorry for the wait, my family and I took a trip to Florida to visit my brother and grandparents. THEN, we went to North Carolina for a family reunion. Hopefully, This will be an okay chapter, at the very least. _

"What's up?"-_Speaking. _

"_(__**What's up)?**__"- Me._

_What's up? –Thoughts._

_Ahem. I do not own __Pokémon__ and never will. _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- O_o

Silver was pissed. The Pokemon he had stolen from the fool professor was as good as shit. It looked (and was, as he soon found out) pathetic and frail. The puny thing even looked thrilled when it found out it had a Trainer!

Well, if it's as weak as it looks, it won't for long.

The fuming red headed thief studied the girl in front of him. He couldn't see her eyes because of the dark glasses she wore (Why would she wear that? It's already dark out!) and, as she stepped away from the even stupider looking Pokémon, a small wind tugged at her hair. It was light brown and reached the middle of her back, where the bottoms of her shoulder blades are. (1)

Silver raked his gray eyes over the Totodile, sizing it up, and barked at the Chikorita to use Tackle. It hesitated for a second, but nodded and launched its tiny frame at the other Pokémon. The crocodile tensed as the Leaf Pokémon sprinted toward it, and when hit, it grunted and staggered back, almost hitting its Trainer, who stumbled back in obvious surprise.

Chikorita grinned in triumph, and Silver noticed it had no teeth. It trotted back to his feet with a smirk on its face and gleam in its eye. Silver grunted, unimpressed.

The girl opened her mouth but no sound came. She cleared her throat as her Pokémon stomped in front of her. "Uh," she stuttered, "Tyro, can you use Scratch or Tackle?" In response to her idiotic question, it stomped forward with surprising swiftness and lurched forward.

Silver snorted, disgusted.

She didn't even know her Pokémon's moves! "Pathetic," he muttered. Louder, "Dodge it!" But he was too late; the Totodile's small, yet sharp claws dragged painful - looking across Chikorita's side as it attempted to evade. It cried out in alarm and pain, stumbling to the left. Silver clenched his fists and lifted his upper lip in a sneer at both the Pokémon. Before his opponent could order another attack, he shouted, "Vine Whip! (2)"

The Pokémon straightened with a pained "Chiii," but complied happily. Two vines spurted from the buds around its neck and one of them quickly wrapped around the Totodile's middle, locking its right arm to its side. The croc narrowed its red eyes and opened its large jaws in agitation. Then, it was hoisted off the ground, Chikorita started to pant with the effort, and the second vine whipped the V – shaped chest.

"Bite the vine!" the girl suggested. The Totodile peeled back its blue – scaled lips and sunk its sharp fangs into the tender stem. Chikorita cringed but kept a firm hold on the Big Jaw Pokémon.

Silver eyed his most likely temporary Pokémon, considering it. Then, he grunted, "Slam the damn thing on the ground." It landed on the side of its stuck right arm with a thump and a heavy snort. The vine not holding the Totdile hastily retracted. Chikorita licked the vine, wiping a green substance off of it before it was sucked back.

"Tyro!" The idiot girl yelled. Her screeching hurt Silver's ears and he glowered at her. She ignored him. The Totodile stood, though it was panting heavily and its stumps-for-legs trembled. "Should we forfeit?" she asked uncertainly. It whirled around and snarled at her, clenching its small fingers (if you could call 'em that) and swished its spined tail. She smirked and said, "Well then, don't waste time snarling at me! Tackle it then use a quick Scratch!"

"Vine Whip!" Silver countered. "Attack from a distance!"

Again, Chikorita released two vines but they must have been different this time; the vine that had been bitten was not with either. They rushed to the running croc.

"Don't get wrapped!" the girl yelled. Silver snorted. His Pokémon almost got to the opponent's too, but the 'dile nipped at the tip that was too close and the vine flinched away, the green substance oozing from the small bite. Chikorita only scrunched her face, didn't step back or cringe like the last time. The other vine gripped the 'dile's scaly tail and pulled, suspending the 'dile in the air. Chikorita was about to slam the other on the ground but Totodile, again, bit the vine.

Chikorita contorted its face in pain and loosened its hold a little. It wasn't enough for the 'dile to escape, so he opened his jaws and shut them again. Chikorita screamed and loosened its hold a bit more. That little bit was enough for the Pokémon trapped in the vine's hold to escape. It twisted its body and managed to land awkwardly on its back, but scrambled to its feet and continued, glaring at the chikorita.

Even Silver had to admit, the Totodile looked frightening. To the Chikorita, it must have been a terrifying sight. Its teeth was dripping with the thick, green… _Stuff _– it had to be blood – and its eyes looked hardened and angry. His Pokémon was trembling, its eyes were wide with fear and it stood frozen in terror, not even retracting its bleeding vines.

The 'dile was in range now. "Move!" Silver screamed. That did it. Chikorita jumped and leapt to the side, narrowly missing the Tackle from the 'dile. Said 'dile skidded to a stop and rushed to land an attack. Silver's Chikorita dove to the left but the 'dile must have been expecting that move, for it tackled Chikorita to the ground and continuously scratched its neck.

His Pokémon screeched and slammed its attacker with a vine, flinging it back a few feet.

"Vine Whip again!"

"Leer!"

The 'dile lifted its lip and snarled from deep in its throat, its eyes and blood stained teeth glinting in the rapidly disappearing sunlight. The Leaf Pokémon froze again, trembling with horror and disbelief. It whimpered and took several steps back, the 'dile was already a few feet from it. The girl frowned.

"Do not be intimidated," the red head calmly told it. "Do not show weakness, understand?" It turned its fearful, trembling eyes to Silver. The two locked gazes and it nodded. Suddenly, Silver was almost-_ almost-_ overwhelmed by respect. Here, this … Puny, ignorant, weak _thing_ was fighting its first battle (it _had_ to be, it wouldn't look so frightened or excited if it wasn't!), its own blood dripping from its vines _and_ from the sharp, dagger- like fangs of its … friend? Silver didn't know. He only saw the Poke-balls in the laboratory.

Then, Silver was disgusted. Respect? For this stupid thing? _'I must be tired,'_ he thought. Silver pushed the revolting emotion from his mind and glared at the Chikorita. "What are you staring at?" He growled, pointing at the 'dile. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Chika!" It shouted, the vines sprouting from the buds around its neck. They were faster now, somehow, and would have reached the 'dile if it didn't spurt water into its eyes. Chikorita yelped, the vines pausing, and the bronze haired girl shouted, "Scratch her!"

It rushed to the Chikorita and, having been a mere few feet away, easily knocked it to the ground, leaving a long scratch on the side of its head. Chikorita twitched, trying to stand, but fell back with a groan. "To-dye toda?"

The chikorita blinked slowly, looking confused. "Chi?"

"To-dye tato!"

The grass-type chuckled weakly. "Chi." Then, with a sigh, slipped into unconsciousness. The 'dile gazed at it with a frown, but limped back to its Trainer.

Silver scowled. Pathetic. He knew it was a weakling. He'll just dump it at a Pokecenter or something. "Tch. Stupid, weak Pokémon." He cursed as he returned the Pokémon.

The girl's Totodile tugged at her pant leg, and she kneeled down, placing a hand on the wide skull. She frowned and asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" It nodded but winced. Her frown deepened. "No you're not," she removed her hand and began to rummage through her pockets, saying, "I'll return you and let you rest." It lifted its lip and growled, shaking its head. She stopped and was saying more, but Silver didn't know what, as he began to walk away, hands in his pockets and dark thoughts running through his head.

The girl sighed and called to him. "Hey creeper!" he stopped. Silver's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "What are you going to do with Rita?" Rita? Oh, the idiot must be talking about the failure of a Pokémon.

He grunted out, "Dump it at a Pokémon Center."

"What? Why?" The girl stood, the 'dile in her arms.

He glared at her. "Because it was weak and it lost! Why the fuck else?"

She scowled. "Y'know," she shifted Tyr—the dumb croc, lying its head on her shoulder. It locked its arms around her neck and closed its crocodilian eyes. "If I'm right, that's the Chikorita at the lab," she paused. Was she expecting a response? Idiot. She sighed and continued. "Not only are you stalking people, you also abuse Pokémon…" Silver snorted and opened his mouth to object, but she went on. "Did you know some of the strongest Pokémon are raised by Trainers?"

"Who cares? Training takes too much time; I need strong Pokémon as quickly as possible."

"Stronger Pokémon with no respect or care for their Trainers lead to disaster." She pursed her lips and, if she wasn't holding her dumb ass Pokémon, Silver guessed she would've put a hand on her hip.

"Oh?" Silver sneered. "And, pray tell, how would _you _know?"

She didn't respond except to turn her head to the side.

Silver scoffed. "What ever." He strode to Cherrygrove's Pokémon Center, the girl didn't call out to him again, only watched him leave.

He entered the small town, and then the red-roofed building, handing the grumpy nurse Rita's Poke-ball. He wondered if he should keep it. Chikorita does have potential, after all. Still, it lost! He exhaled heavily through his nose, wondering what to do.

Outside, the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon and a Pokémon, a Dusknoir, decided it was time to take the girl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- O_o

(1) Soul looks like Lyra (the Player in SoulSilver and HeartGold) but her hair is down and she has removed her hat.

(2) According to the games, Chikorita does not and will not learn Vine Whip but I don't understand why it can't since, from the show, it has vines coming from its neck. Sooooooo, I'll make it have Vine Whip AND Razor Leaf in this fic!


End file.
